The present invention relates generally to a stylus, or nib for writing instruments, such as fountain pen and the like, and more particularly to a synthetic resin nib of a planar, or plate-like type which can serve "bidirectional writing". The term "bidirectional writing" herein intends to mean that opposite surfaces of the nib can serve writing by changing a writing posture of the instrument.
It is widely known, as seen from a planar type pen, or stylus of a fountain pen, that liquid ink contained in a reservoir is fed along a pen surface to a tip of the pen.
Writing instruments of this type, however, are quite unsuitable particularly for fine work incapable of flooding as essential characteristics, because such writing instrument has a relatively wide area of exposed nibs.
Proposals have been made to avoid the defects and shortcomings while retaining the advantages of the type, in which a single ink feeding channel is formed within the nib so that ink is fed to the nib through the ink feeding channel. However, it has been found that the writing instrument of this type presents a rapid retreat of ink when the tip of the instrument, namely writing nib, is turned to face upward, resulting in a failure of a smooth and clear writing.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved nib for a writing instrument retaining certain advantages of the planar nib.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved nib in which any ink retreat does not come out.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a writing nib which permits a desired supply of ink to the writing point.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a nib for a writing instrument which serves a bidirectional writing.